An Oni's Blush
by Lakerae
Summary: KazaSen Appreciation Day 2017, created by Shenanigumi on Tumblr. This story takes place after Sekkaroku episode 6. The Oni princess can't stop thinking about that annoying tall blonde Oni.


The harsh scent of sake and fish lingered in the room. Sen remained seated, fanning herself, her heart still recovering from what previously transpired fifteen minutes ago.

"What a rude asshole," Sen muttered to herself, catching Kimigiku's quick glance at her. "He left without saying good-bye."

Kimigiku's lips curled into a shy smile. "You sound wounded, Princess," she teased, picking up empty cups and bottles onto a tray.

Sen scoffed and stretched her fan wide open, hiding the growing blushes on her cheeks. "Not at all," she responded, her voice high-pitched.

Kimigiku stifled a chuckle and excused herself, carrying the tray back to the kitchen. Sen watched her from the side of her eye and admired how graceful her bodyguard walked. She's floating, Sen observed.

 _ _Do you want me to steal you away?__

Kazama's words repeated in her head, his voice deep and soft. She felt her cheeks warming again, this time the heat reaching down into her belly. And the harder she fanned herself, the fire continued to burn inside her.

"Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope," she repeated to herself. Kimigiku walked back in, eyes wide as she watched her princess fidget in her seat.

"Are you okay, Princess?" Sen froze in her spot, like a thief caught red-handed.

"Yes, of course. Why would I not?" Sen's tone was indignant and dismissive.

Kimigiku immediately bowed, her forehead kissing the floor.

Sen was true to her nature, a privilege she learned as a child of nobility. She always spoke with her nose in the air and always reminded those around her her status. But she was never this harsh to her constant companion. Especially since Kimigiku was not the reason to her current state of madness.

"I'm sorry, Kimigiku," she apologized, scooting closer to her bodyguard and tapped her on the shoulder. "Please, sit up. You do not need to bow and apologize to me."

Kimigiku raised her head cautiously. The two Oni women sat side by side quietly, waiting for the other to speak.

"Princess," Kimigiku said softly, her eyes searching for the right words. "Perhaps you should call it a night. You look a little flushed," she continued, smirking at the last word.

Sen narrowed her eyes, but her face softened as she let out a sigh. "You know that women of Yase get red with alcohol."

Kimigiku laughed and raised an eyebrow to the princess. "Oh? I don't remember you taking a sip."

Sen groaned and fanned herself again. "You're impossible." She glared at her, lowering her fan and revealing a playful smile on her face.

"He's really handsome when he's not talking," Kimigiku divulged. "Imagine the powerful Oni babies you two could make."

"Kimigiku!" Sen yelped in surprise, lightly smacking her with the fan.

* * *

Sen rubbed her temples like she was nursing a hangover. But she clearly remembered not drinking at all. Her head throbbed like a blacksmith hammering steel.

The sunlight creeping into her bedroom was not welcomed. And she needed sleep.

 _ _What need could there possibly be for me to think about such things?__

She had ten thousand words to say to him right now. She stayed up all night thinking of all the possible answers to his question. So many reasons why __she__ should be wooed. By him.

She could bear him a powerful heir, indeed. She was a princess from a main demon line. Both of their clans would approve their union, without a doubt.

But Chizuru.

Chizuru was Kazama's fixation and Sen would never lower herself to compete for a man's affection. Her heart sank and a tinge of jealousy crept into her body like a snake.

Sen continued to rub her head, hoping to erase any more thoughts of the irritating handsome blonde Oni.

"Excuse me, Princess," Kimigiku announced, lightly tapping at her door.

"Come in," Sen groaned, her words incoherent.

Kimigiku entered, her body jolted at the sight of her darling princess splayed on the floor.

"Oh, the Oni men are lining up to see you now," she said, tone dripping in sarcasm. She opened a window, letting the morning light splash her room with color.

Sen winced, covering her face with a blanket. "I need to sleep."

"You need a bath," Kimigiku replied, propping the princess up off her back. "You have many appointments today."

Sen grunted, and rose to her feet sluggishly.

The miso soup brought Sen back to life. She inhaled the rice and fish like she had missed ten meals. Kimigiku watched her intently. "I'll be sure to give the cook your compliments."

"I'm sorry to interrupt your meal, Princess," a handmaiden announced, bowing her head. "You have a visitor."

Sen and Kimigiku looked at each other accusingly. "At this hour?" Sen asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, at this hour," a deep familiar voice echoed out from the hallway.

Sen's heart raced as Kazama stepped out of the corner and into the dining room. He dismissed the handmaiden like she was working for him instead.

"Kazama, you cannot just enter without permission," Sen lectured, crossing her arms. "And you have no right to order my servants."

Kazama smirked and crossed his arms as well. "My apologies, Princess," he said insincerely. "I thought I should familiarize myself here if I'm to be a frequent visitor."

Sen's body shivered, and all the heat from her body rose to her cheeks. She turned her face away from him and scoffed. "Who said you're welcomed here?"

Kazama chuckled. Kimigiku stifled her laugh, covering her mouth with a hand. Sen sent her an icy glance, slapping her bodyguard on the knee. "Traitor."

"What do you want, anyway?" Sen asked, eyes darting to the tall Oni.

"I've taken your advice into consideration," Kazama said, his tone serious. "And I would like you to accompany me for some tea sometimes."

Sen stared at him silently, her words failing to come out of her mouth.

"We can walk to the tea house right now, if you are available," Kazama continued, his crimson eyes burning into her.

Sen blinked rapidly, finally giving some kind of reaction. "I-I don't understand," she stammered. "Why would you want to have tea with me?"

Kazama let out a loud sigh. He lowered his eyes nervously, and turned his head away from her. "You said I should take a woman's heart into consideration."

Kimigiku squeezed Sen's hand from under the table, quickly smiling at her. "Your timing is impeccable, Lord Kazama," Kimigiku said, breaking the silence. "The princess is available for tea right now."

"Kimigiku!" Sen chastised, her face burning red, anger masking the blush. She took a deep breath, calming her heart down. A question burned inside of her and she had to ask him right now.

"Are you still pursuing Chizuru?" Her voiced trembled.

Kazama jolted in surprise, his eyes wide at her. "My intentions remain the same, Princess."

Sen dropped her gaze, a gasp escaping her. "I understand, Kaza–"

"Sen," Kazama interrupted her. "If I knew you were from a main bloodline back then, I would have never pursued Chizuru."

Sen locked eyes with Kazama, unable to contain the smile growing on her face.

"It has and will always be my duty to protect my Oni heritage," Kazama continued.

"But I can't do that without a wife," he said, forcing the words out, as his cheeks flushed red.


End file.
